Ending 01: WHITE of CRIME
WHITE of CRIME es el primer ending de la serie Magic Kaito 1412, por ahora se desconoce hasta qué episodio se utiliza este ending ya que el Anime fue emitido por primera vez el Sábado 04 de Octubre de 2014. Sinopsis thumb|left|El tocadiscos junto a unas cartas El ending comienza con un tocadiscos funcionando iluminado por diferentes luces de colores, luego la cámara muestra un ángulo más lejano y se ve una mesa con la pistola de Kaito Kid con una carta al lado que va girando sobre una punta y mostrando diferentes números de distintos palos al lado del tocadiscos. La cámara se sitúa en un ángulo elevado donde se sigue viendo el tocadiscos y la mesa con la carta girando igual que antes pero esta vez se ve el disfraz de Kaito Kid apoyado en la mesa y no está la pistola. thumb|Nakamori mirando los coches de policía La escena cambia para verse a Ginzo Nakamori despaldas mirando unos coches policiales, acto seguido se ve a Aoko Nakamori despaldas mirando un helicóptero; también se ve a Kaito Kuroba despaldas mirando el tocadiscos mientras van girando tres cartas sin seguir ningún orden. Después se ve a Kaito Kuroba con la cámara delante sentando en una silla apoyando su brazo derecha en su pierna derecha flexionada y sin abrir los ojos, unas cartas caen desde arriba y se le ve con el traje de Kaito Kid; finalmente acaba el ending con Kaito abriendo los ojos, levantando la cabeza cuando su monóculo brilla ocultando su ojo y una carta cae al suelo con el símbolo que deja siempre Kaito Kid cuando anuncia un atraco. Vídeo thumb|378x378px|left Letra |-|Original= Yume demo nozomu WHITE of CRIME WHITE of CRIME　te　ni　iretai sore made kawari tsuzukeru Yume demo furenakute mo nozomu dake de ubaeru Dokoka o kitta sakkaku no yōna itami Kono　te ga sagashite iru Omoi o yoru ni shifuto saseru Nukeru hayasa o machigaenai Hibiwareta mama mawaru machi aoku kudakeru yoake o Jiyū ni saseru negau hodo kagayaki dasu WHITE of CRIME　te　ni　iretai sore made kawari tsuzukeru Yume demo furenakute mo nozomu dake de ubaeru DREAM of CRIME fureta kimi ni nozomu subete sasageru |-|Inglés= Seek even in your dreams, White of Crime White of Crime, I want to catch it -- I'll keep changing until then Even in your dreams, without touching it, just by wishing you can steal it Searching with my hand For the phantom pain from an unknown cut Shifting my emotions towards the night, I make it through at an unmistakable speed Still cracked, the city keeps moving under the breaking azure dawn Liberate yourself, and shine as brightly as your wish White of Crime, I want to catch it -- I'll keep changing until then Even in your dreams, without touching it, just by wishing you can steal it Dream of Crime, to you who touches me, I offer everything you desire |-|Castellano= Busca incluso en tus sueños, Blanco de Crimen Blanco de Crimen, quiero atraparlo, seguiré cambiado hasta entonces Incluso en tus suelos, sin tocarlo, solo deseándolo puedes robarlo Buscando con mi mano el dolor fantasma de un corte desconocido Cambiando mis emociones hacía la noche, lo lograré a una velocidad incofundible Aun rota, la ciudad sigue moviéndose hacia el azul celeste Libérate y brilla tanto como desees Blanco de Crimen, quiero atraparlo, seguiré cambiando hasta entonces Incluso en tus suelos, sin tocarlo, solo deseándolo puedes robarlo Sueño de Crimen, a ti que me tocas, te ofrezco todo lo que deseas Curiosidades *Este ending no muestra imágenes de lo acontecido durante el episodio. *Es un ending sin mucha animación y muy básico en cuanto a las escenas. Imágenes Portada WHITE of CRIME.png|Portada del CD Portada especial WHITE of CRIME.png|Portada edición especial del CD Contraportada especial WHITE of CRIME.png|Contraportada edición especial del CD Categoría:Endings Categoría:Magic Kaito